


Дерек ненавидит больницы.

by Ralph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disease, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralph/pseuds/Ralph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек ненавидит больницы и все, что в них происходит.<br/>_________________________________________________________</p><p>Небольшое AU: демоны не приходят, Стайлз не одержим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дерек ненавидит больницы.

Дерек ненавидит больницы. Ненавидит запахи лекарств и мочи, въевшиеся в стены. Ненавидит "Все будет хорошо", насквозь пропитанное ложью. Ненавидит равнодушное "Мы сделали все, что могли". Он ненавидит все это.

Но больше всего он ненавидит болезненные вздохи и тихий задушенный плач, скрытые за дверьми палат. Это личное, и оно не должно было быть услышано. Тем более не им.

Он пытается абстрагироваться от всех этих звуков и запахов, но все равно чувствует, как от девчонки, которую только-что провезли мимо него, пахнет рвотой. Она бьется в судорогах и мочится на больничную каталку в то время как ее мать аккуратно придерживает ее голову.

" - Эпилепсия, - думает Дерек. - Или вроде того."

Отвратительный запах бьет в ноздри, вызывая рвотный позыв, и Дерек пытается сосредоточиться на звуках.

Он слышит, как в травматологии какому-то мальчишке накладывают гипс. На руку или на ногу, Дерек не знает.

_\- Это уже четвертый перелом за полгода, - произносит хирург. - Твой отец точно не бьет тебя?_

_\- Нет, - ложь. - Я просто упал._

Дерек пытается найти Кейт во всей этой мешанине звуков, но находит только медсестру, отчитывающую собственного сына.

_\- Скотт, сколько раз я тебе говорила не вестись на его разговоры и не сбегать с математики? Скоро зачетный тест и он, я просто уверена, даже без подготовки сдаст его на отлично, а тебе нужно заниматься._

_\- Прости, мам. Я завтра же начну готовиться._

_\- Сегодня, балбес, - беззлобно произносит женщина, тихо посмеиваясь._

Дерек прислушивается дальше. Он слышит, как в палате на втором этаже скрипит кровать, слышит, как плачет ребенок, у которого только-что взяли кровь на анализы, слышит мерзкие звуки, издаваемые МРТ. 

Он слышит все, что происходит в этой больнице, но пропускает момент, когда невдалеке появляется два человека. Мать и сын. От женщины отчетливо пахнет болезнью, от ребенка - молоком и шоколадными кексами. 

_-....иеним, - начало имени теряется в топоте ног и голосах медперсонала. Привезли пострадавших в аварии. - Сейчас я обследуюсь у доктора Карвера, а после мы пойдем в то кафе на углу и поедим мороженного. Хорошо?_

_У женщины трясутся руки и лицо очень бледное, но она продолжает улыбаться и делать вид, что все хорошо. Все это, что бы ее сын не волновался. Дерек никогда не мог понять такую жертвенность._

_\- Ура! Я хочу фисташковое. И ванильное. Или, нет, банановое._

Женщина улыбается и треплет сына по волосам, а тот начинает прыгать вокруг матери, расписывая все прелести разных сортов мороженого. Дереку становится противно. Такая радость ребенка, когда его мать больна и еле двигается вызывает только отвращение.

Когда женщина заходит в кабинет, медсестра, которая недавно отчитывала собственного сына, склоняется к ребенку. На лице у нее отчетливо читается жалость.

\- С твоей мамой все будет хорошо.

Мальчишка улыбается так, будто верит в это. Возможно, он и правда так считает. И медсестре достаточно этой счастливой улыбки, чтобы считать свой долг выполненным. Она выпрямляется, поправляя форму, и уходит куда-то в конец коридора. Дерек предполагает, что там находятся операционные.

Он отворачивается, продолжая прерванное занятие. Дерек ищет запах Кейт, но чувствует лишь лилии. Он никогда не любил эти цветы, ими пахнут похороны и разбитые надежды. Безнадежность тоже пахнет лилиями.

Дерек поворачивает голову, ожидая увидеть букет этих мерзких цветов у кого-нибудь в руках( он всегда не мог понять, почему в больницу приносят именно их), но снова натыкается взглядом на того же мальчишку. Запах исходит от него и это действительно странно, потому что еще минуту назад его не было.

\- Нет, не будет, - шепчет ребенок и поворачивается к Дереку. Глаза у него безжизненные, пустые. Как у человека, потерявшего все, что он любил. - Хорошо уже не будет.

Дерека пробивает дрожь, и он быстрым шагом уходит из этой больницы, так и не дождавшись Кейт.

***

После всей этой истории со стаей альф, повторным становлением омегой и пленом, Дерек даже не думал возвращаться в Бейкон Хиллс. Там убили всю его стаю, там погибла Лора и чуть не умерла Кора. Город не навевал приятных воспоминаний. И Дерек действительно не знает, почему сейчас стоит в собственном лофте, выслушивая очередную невнятную болтовню Стайлза.

Стайлза никто не приглашал, но он появляется здесь каждые вторник, четверг и воскресенье. Ровно с трех до семи. Он не приходит позже и не уходит раньше. Ровно по четыре часа три раза в неделю. Дерек никогда не спрашивал, почему именно так.

Стайлз больше не раздражает. По крайней мере не так, как раньше. И меньше разговаривает. Иногда он все четыре час просто молча убирается в лофте - Дерек не знает, почему парень это делает. Иногда они смотрят фильмы - Бетмена, Супермена, реже что-то серьезное, вроде Игр разума.

Дерек не возражает против этого. Он привыкает к присутствию Стайлза, его голосу, запаху. Стайлз пахнет таблетками и мятной жвачкой. Бывает, в запахе Стайлза проскальзывает что-то мерзкое, неправильное - так пахнут умственно отсталые, но Дерек не придает этому значения. Стайлз слишком умен для такого запаха.

Беспокойство появляется только во вторник одной из таких недель. Стайлз хватает комикс - который сам же и принес - про очередного супергероя, долго вглядывается в страницы, хмурясь, и откладывает его.

\- Знаешь, что-то сегодня меня не тянет на сверхлюдей. И, я, наверное, тебе уже надоел. Поеду-ка я домой.

Стайлз собирает вещи и уезжает. На часах пять тридцать две.

В четверг он не приходит. Как и в воскресенье. И, это странно, но Дерек начинает волноваться. Он подъезжает к дому Стилински и не чувствует там Стайлза. Окно его комнаты плотно закрыто, но не зашторено, и Дерек видит непонятные надписи на стенах. Буквы в словах перепутаны местами и перевернуты. Кое-где они и не английские вовсе, Дерек даже не знает, что это за язык. 

Он звонит Скотту, даже не думая о том, что тот может подумать, и узнает, что Стайлз в больнице. МакКол как раз идет к нему. Дерек не знает зачем это делает, но просит дождаться его.

В больнице все так же пахнет лекарствами и мочой. Все так же слышны тихие всхлипы и болезненные вздохи. Из палаты Стайлза доносится только звук его сердца.

Парень бледен и у него трясутся руки, но он улыбается.

\- Чуваки, как классно, что вы заглянули. Я тут от скуки дохну.

Скотт ставит в вазу на тумбочке букет лилий. Комната наполняется запахом похорон, и Дереку хочется выбросить эти чертовы цветы в окно.

\- Ну как ты? Они поставили диагноз?

Дерек думает, что Скотт уже наверняка узнал все у матери, и в этом вопросе нет смысла.

\- Да. Да, поставили, - радость слетает с лица Стайлза, и Дерек убеждается в ненужности вопроса. Скотт, кажется, тоже это понимает. - Деменция. Раннее слабоумие. То, что было у мамы.

Скотт пытается перевести тему, рассказывает что-то о школе, о Кире и тесте по математике, который он наверняка не сдал. Стайлз слушает, не вставляя ни слова.

Через час они уходят.

\- Чувак, - произносит Скотт на прощание, - все будет хорошо.

Стайлз улыбается, но глаза у него мертвые, пустые. Как у человека, который потерял все. Дерек старается не обращать на это внимания, Скотт тоже.

Отойдя недалеко от палаты Дерек слышит тихий выдох и голос Стайлза:

_\- Нет, не будет. Хорошо уже не будет._

Он чувствует сильный запах лилий из его палаты. От цветов или от самого Стайлза, Дерек не знает.

Он быстрым шагом направляется к выходу, не обращая внимания на что-то говорящего Скотта. Он хочет уйти отсюда подальше.

Дерек ненавидит больницы и все, что в них происходит.


End file.
